metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Clapper (VSSK Vychlop)
The Clapper (Russian: Хлопушка), the in-game name for the real-life VKS (VSSK or Vychlop), appears only in Metro: Last Light in the Faction Pack and Developer Pack DLCs. Overview The VSSK Vychlop is a semi-automatic, magazine-fed bullpup sniper rifle which uses 12.7x55mm rounds in a five round box magazine. It was developed in 2002 for the special forces units of FSB. It is meant for special operation missions which it is highly effective against combatants in heavy-body armor. At closer range, it can be used as an anti-material weapon. This weapon first appeared in the mission Sniper Team, as the Red Line Sniper's weapon of choice. Its uniqueness and rarity of ammunition (12.7x108mm) means that it would only be gifted to the most deadly of snipers. In the Developer Pack level, it is usable in both the AI Arena and the Shooting Gallery. It is one of only three true sniper rifles in the game, the others being the Preved and the Valve. It appears to be the best possible stealth weapon one could wish for, with the one hit kill ability of the other sniper rifles, as well as having the silenced capabilities of the Tihar or Helsing without the need to pump after sustained firing. It also has a bullpup (shortened) design, meaning it is easy to deploy and use at a closer range, though obviously it performs best at long ranges. Compared to other sniper rifles in game, the VSSK Vychlop is superior in almost every way - in terms of magazine capacity, rate of fire, stealth capabilities, reload time and dexterity. Whilst the other rifles, especially Preved, need to purchase the attachments to match the capability of the Clapper, it got all the benefits in one package. However, the Clapper is limited in number and only usable in the Sniper Team and Shooting Gallery mission. Upgrades and Customization The Clapper only has two attachments available to it - a x4 scope and a laser sight. Both are equipped by default in the Sniper Team mission. The weapon also has an integrated silencer, which can not be removed. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia * It is ironic that it is nicknamed the Clapper, as it is completely silent. * The Red Line scout claims that there is only one known Clapper in the Metro by the year 2034, though considering the rarity of the weapon in real life, in the post-apocalypse, this is justified. *Unlike almost every other weapon, if you empty the magazine while holding down the aim-down sight button, the game will not automatically reload the Clapper for you. This means that players on Ranger Mode may be unaware that they are empty, unless they are counting the visible rounds. The same happens with the Preved and Valve. * The Clapper in the game is semi-automatic, while the real Vychlop is a straight-pull bolt-action model. It shares this error with the weapon in other games (like the VKS in Call of Duty: Ghosts). **It is likely that the Clapper was modified to be semi-automatic. Although this is difficult, it is not impossible. It would make sense to have a semi-automatic rifle as opposed to a bolt-action one, due to the cramped and close nature of the Metro. * The Clapper can be seen several times during the Metro Last Light Mobius trailer . Most notable at the feet of the Airlock Ranger and being Dual-wielded by a Ranger on the tracks. This is contrary to the scout's claim that it is unique. ** Furthermore, it is probably quite difficult for the Ranger to dual-wield it considering its recoil and that fact that the real life model is bolt-action (though the in-game is not, so it may be based on that). * Besides the Kalash 2012, the Clapper is the only bullpup firearm in Metro: Last Light. * Despite the real life weapon using 12.7x55mm rounds, the one in Last Light uses the similar 12.7x108mm caliber rounds - this is most likely so the developers did not have to create another round for the game, or the rifle is modified to use longer rounds. **Considering the limited resources in the Metro, it could have been modified to accept the longer round, to help ease resource strain. The absent of the low-velocity round may reduce the effect of the silencer though. * It is the only weapon in the game that requires you to adjust the crosshair to account for the Coriolis effect, bullet speed and distance. However this may be because, aside from the Sniper Team mission, no other weapon is ever fired across such a long distance, and they are mostly underground, where there is no wind to adjust the bullet's speed and/or direction. ** The weapon is also silenced, likely leading to a decrease in velocity, which magnifies all of the aforementioned factors. * The bullets fired from the Clapper appear to be tracer rounds, as they are red when in the air, though this may just be a developer's choice to aid the player in firing. Enemies won't notice the tracer round even though it can be easily spotted. * Despite it being bullpup, meaning it will be easier to use, there is no difference gameplay wise than any other weapon - the same is found with many 'effects' in the Metro. For example, adding an extended barrel to a gun says will make it bulkier and harder to use, but there is no visible change in the game. * If left idle, the character will play around with the charging bolt, the player can notice the slightly different operating mechanism than real life Vychlop. *Like VSV in original Metro 2033, the silencer is pre-attached to the Clapper and non-removable. Gallery MLL faction pack 001.jpg VSSK Mobius1.png|A Clear shot of the Ranger with the Clapper. Out of shot in his other hand is another VSSK Mobius2.png|The Clapper lying at the feet of the Airlock Ranger 008.jpg|Real life VSSK Vychlop 007.jpg|Ditto 006.jpg|Ditto 005.jpg|Ditto 004.jpg|Ditto ru:Хлопушка Category:Weapons Category:DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Pre war weapons